Minor Characters/Humans
Jane Jane was first shown in episode "Lion 2: The Movie". She later appears in "Beach City Drift" and in "Restaurant Wars". She had been dating Ronaldo for quite sometime, until she broke up with him after witnessing him flirt with Kiki in "Restaurant Wars". She has about shoulder-length rosewood-brown hair with teal-green eyes and a matching hair clip. She also wears a red uniform with a white name tag. She has freckles below her eyes. Jasmine Jasmine is a mother of two,she currently works at The Best Diner in the World.Her husband's name is Darryl,While her two children's names are not stated. She first appeared in "Keystone Motel" when Greg, Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire ate at The Best Diner in the World. She has brown skin and black hair with a reddish-magenta hairband. She wears a bright-pink collared shirt under an apron with navy-blue pants and low-heel pumps in the same reddish-magenta color. Darryl Darryl is a father of two and is married to Jasmine,he works as one of Mayor Dewey's bodyguards first seen in Lars and the Cool Kids. Although he later made his debut as a father in "Greg the Babysitter" when he asks Greg to babysit his two youngest children. Darryl has dark skin and dark brown hair.He also appears to have sunglasses, a white dress shirt, a black suit, black pants and a red tie. He is also cowardly despite his job, but he still appears to be deeply loyal to Dewey. Norman Fredrick Norman Fredrick is a character that has made several appearances as a background character in numerous episodes such as "Tiger Millionaire" , "Alone Together" , "Sadie's Song" , "Drop Beat Dad" , and also in the episode "Restaurant War". But he didn't make his official debut until "Tiger Philanthropist" Norman appears to have had A black shirt on,with a mushroom symbol on it,also with town up shorts that are knee length,he also has black shoes with bald hair. However his appearance did change in the the episode "Tiger Philanthropist". As he is seen wearing a red sweatband,with a torn up white shirt. Norman appears to like concerts as he is seen half the time at concerts like at the Beach Appaloosa Song,Sour Cream's DJ-ing concert,and finally at Marty's Dj-ing concert,And he was also seen at a concert,But it is shown that he used to be a wrestler called "Mr. Philantro" until he got humiliated and lost to Purple Puma so he said he quit wresting although he still love to watch games.At the end episode we learn that Steven when fused with a human can emotionally and physically heal a human.This is shown when Cyderblock Cyclone starts pummeling him into the ground and then throws him to the side,then Steven feels bad for him and wants revenge,so they fuse.Also the human Steven fused with, after defusing still has Steven and his fusion effects and powers (for a short time) ,so the Norman becomes a wrestler again.Defeating people with Steven's powers.